How Purple Floral Foxes came to Kinzville
by estrellaSMC
Summary: Rosemary the green Floral Fox is out wandering in the woods when she hears noises and calls for help from a nearby rock. Someone is trapped under a pile of rubble and Rosemary helps them dig out. Who is it? How did they get there?


**I do not own Webkinz World. I also do not own Rosemary, who is the Floral Fox of someone I know.**

**This was originally written for a contest to write a story about purple and green floral foxes and what happened when they met. There was a maximum number of words the story could be and my story went over the limit so I never entered because I couldn't shorten it enough. But on here there is no word limit.**

**

* * *

**Rosemary the Floral Fox was wandering around the woods outside if Kinzville when she suddenly heard noises coming from what looked like a large rock. She heard the sound of digging. Then she heard a sneeze. "Who's there?" she called.

"My name's Lavender," came a voice from the rock. Even though it was faint, Rosemary could tell it was the voice of a female Floral Fox. "Could you help me? I'm trapped in here!"

"Where are you?" Rosemary asked, approaching the rock.

She walked around the rock, looking for a possible entrance. "I'm in here," Lavender's voice called. "The way in is on the east side. I came in here to get out of a storm and fell asleep. When I woke up, I found that a bunch of rocks had fallen over the entrance. I've been trying to dig out ever since."

"I found the entrance," Rosemary called. She started digging in the rubble. "I'm digging down to you. Why don't you dig up towards me and we'll meet in the middle?"

"All right," Lavender said. Rosemary could hear the sound of digging on the other side.

A few minutes later, a hole opened up and a pair of purple paws appeared at the opening, making it wider. Wait...purple? Rosemary was puzzled. Floral foxes weren't purple...were they?

Apparently they were, because just then a purple fox head appeared out of the hole. Between her ears were three pink flowers. She sneezed. "Ka-chooh! Beg pardon. Stand back please." With that, she pulled herself up and, after wriggling a little bit, popped free of the hole. She shook herself, and a cloud of dust arose. Rosemary took the chance to study her. Lavender's body was a dark purple with a lighter color face, inside her ears, stomach, and tail tip. She had more flowers on her back then Rosemary had, and they were two colors: pink like the ones between her ears, and orange. Lavender caught her staring. "What?" she asked.

Rosemary blushed. "I've never seen a purple floral fox before," she admitted.

"Well I guess we're even because I've never seen a green floral fox," Lavender said, smiling. "By the way, with all the excitement of getting out of the cave, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Rosemary," said Rosemary. "Where do you live?"

"I live here in the forest," Lavender said. "We all do. What about you?"

"I live in Kinzville," Rosemary said. "How many are you?"

"There are quite a few of us," Lavender said. "I've heard of Kinzville. Would we be welcome to come for a visit?"

"Absolutely," Rosemary said. "In fact, all of you could live there if you want."

"I'd like to come for a visit," Lavender said. "Maybe some of the others would, too. Why don't you them to come at the next gathering?"

"Gathering?" Rosemary echoed.

"We all get together every so often," Lavender explained. "We usually live alone or with just our families. The gathering gives us all a chance to see our friends and talk or play with each other. It's fun. Sometimes foxes use the gathering as a time to make announcements, too."

"When is the next one?" Rosemary asked.

"Tonight," Lavender said. "Meet me at this rock and I'll take you to our meeting place."

"I'll be there," Rosemary promised.

That night, Rosemary met Lavender by the rock and Lavender led Rosemary to a large clearing in the forest. Lavender led Rosemary over to another purple floral fox. "Lilac," she said. "This is my friend, Rosemary. Rosemary, this is my cousin, Lilac."

"It's nice to meet you," Lilac said, smiling. "Thank you for helping Lavender."

"Nice to meet you, too," Rosemary replied, "And you're welcome."

The three of them sat in front of a nearby tree and waited. Rosemary watched as dozens of purple floral foxes slowly came out of different parts of the woods and sat in small groups around the edge of the clearing. She turned to whisper to Lavender, "Now I feel like the strange one."

"It'll be okay," Lavender said with a smile. "We're a pretty welcoming group."

Finally, an older male purple Floral Fox walked into the middle of the clearing. "Good evening," he said.

"Good evening," everyone answered him.

"Welcome to the gathering. Does anybody have any announcements they'd like to share?"

Lavender nudged Rosemary and stood up. Rosemary stood up, too, and followed her out into the center of the clearing. "This is my friend, Rosemary," Lavender said. "She has an invitation for all of us."

Rosemary swallowed nervously. This was her first time speaking to a group. "I come from Kinzville," she said. There was a murmur from the group. Apparently they, like Lavender, had heard of it. "I'd like to invite all of you to come and visit any time. I plan to go back to Kinzville tomorrow. Anybody who wants to can go back with me. You are also welcome to move to Kinzville if you wish." With that, they walked back to their place. A few more foxes had announcements and then everyone stood up and began walking around and talking with one another. Several purple floral foxes asked Rosemary about Kinzville. Rosemary answered their questions and told them about her home.

That night Rosemary spent the night with Lavender and her family and the next morning Rosemary led a large group of purple floral foxes into Kinzville. Everyone in Kinzville was very welcoming and at the end of the visit the visitors went back home with glowing stories to tell at the next gathering. A few days later all of the purple floral foxes came to Kinzville and announced that they were going to stay.

"I'm so glad you decided to move to Kinzville," Rosemary said to Lavender.

"Me, too," Lavender said.

"Would you like to live with me and my friends?" Rosemary asked.

"I'd love to," Lavender said. "I'm sure they'll be my friends, too, but you'll always be my best friend."

"Best friends forever," Rosemary said, hugging Lavender.


End file.
